


Convalescence

by m_s_b



Series: 30 Day Spring Challenge [18]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 2000 AU, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-16
Updated: 2014-05-16
Packaged: 2018-01-25 09:24:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1643693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m_s_b/pseuds/m_s_b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim is as stubborn as a mule, especially when it comes to listening to doctor's orders. Sometimes Sebastian has to use both his strength and his smarts to persuade  Jim to take care of his own health.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Convalescence

**Author's Note:**

> 2000AU drabble; prompt: blooming trees

_It’s just a walk, Jimmy. Nothing dangerous._

‘No,’ Jim shook his head, folding his arms on his chest, ‘I don’t want to go for a walk.’

_Oh, Jimmy,_ Seb stroked the man’s hair, _Just a short one. You’ve heard the doctor? You need fresh air, you need exercise._

‘It’s still a no, Seb,’ Jim pouted.

Sebastian sighed. The whole winter passed under the sign of the struggle with Jim’s illness. In January James caught a really nasty case of flu which left him bedridden for over two weeks. And when he finally got back on his feet it turned out that it wasn’t the end of the struggle. Before that Seb didn’t know that a simple flu had so many complications. Battling constantly returning ear and sinuses infections, they didn’t notice that spring came. When days became longer and warmer, one of the doctors suggested moving into the countryside for a week or two. And what place was better for ‘convalescence’ than Morans’ country house with its numerous rooms and surrounding it gardens?

Right now Jim was sitting in the library, wrapped in a warm fluffy blanket and with a thick book on his lap. He didn’t look as if he was going to move from his spot on the armchair soon.

_Jim, come on,_ Seb tried again, sitting on the armrest, _it won’t take long, I promise._

James looked at him for a long moment.

‘Fine,’ the blond smiled, ‘I’ll go when I’m done with this book,’ he picked up the book from his lap. Sebastian frowned.

_But it’s ‘War and Peace’. And you barely started reading it._

‘Not barely,’ Jim protested, ‘I’m on page… 203.’

_Yes and this edition has over 1,000 pages if I remember correctly._

‘1,159 to be precise,’ the smaller man smiled, ‘But as soon as I finish reading we can go.’

_That’s cheating, Jim,_ Seb stood up, _We’ll go for a walk now and then you can finish your book. You need light, you look like a vampire._

‘But, Seb-’

_No ‘buts’,_ Sebastian took the book from James’ hand and put on the small table, _We’re going for a walk. ‘War and Peace’ can wait, the sunlight won’t,_ he picked up Jim from the armchair and carried the protesting man out of the room.

~*~

‘I hate you.’

_No, you don’t, Jimmy,_ Seb grabbed Jim’s hand tighter. They were slowly moving through the garden, James dressed in Sebastian’s old jumper ( _It’s just a precaution, so you won’t get cold_ ), _We can go over there, to the old orchard._

‘I want to go home,’ the smaller man whined.

_We’re just going to have a look at the orchard, okay? And then you can return to Count Bezukhov and Natasha Rostova, I promise._

Jim rolled his eyes.

‘Fine.’

They passed a small greenhouse and turned left.

‘Ohhh...’ Jim breathed out and squeezed Seb’s hand.

In front of them were two rows of trees all covered in white and pink flowers.

_Wow,_ Sebastian stared at the trees, t _hey’re blooming really quickly this year. I just hope there won’t be any ground frosts, otherwise they will all die. Okay,_ he looked at Jim, _we can go home now so you can return to your book and-_

‘Sebby?’

_Yes?_

‘Can we stay a bit longer?’

_Sure, Jimmy,_ smiling, Seb put his arm around Jim’s shoulder.

It was long after dinner, when James finally returned to _War and Peace_.


End file.
